


Happy Pride

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of Nick and Greg kissing





	Happy Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064752) by [panchostokes (badwolfrun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes). 




End file.
